1:3 - Penny
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 8:46 AM Okay Penny comes up from the basement lab she set the day before with Garrett. She went down at night and hasn't come up since. Despite her allnighter, she doesn't seem worn out.(edited) Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 8:50 AM Alayah fought a yawn, her eyes slightly drooped closed, as she stepped out of her room and towards the stairs. If it wasn't for her sharpened hearing she probably have walked straight into Penny but hearing the familiar footsteps she dug in her heels to come to a stop. Trying to blink awake Alayah peered at her. "Mm, morning... Penny" she got out past a tiny yawn that make a little yap of a sound. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 8:52 AM "Mornin' darlin' you look like you could use some more shut eye." Penny says. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 8:53 AM "Huh? Oh, I didn't... sleep well last night," she says, tensing a little as she remembered her tormenting dream. She glanced at Penny. "You're... in the same clothes as yesterday?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 8:57 AM "Aye, Spent all night down workin'." Penny says. "Speakin' of which;" She takes out little devices with clips and wires. "Made these for ya." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 9:01 AM "All night?" she says surprised, about to protest such unhealthy behaviour when the device was pressed into her hand. She blinked, tilting her head peering at it then up to Penny, "Are these... headphones?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:05 AM "I reckon they are." Penny says. She takes out her phone and plugs them in. "Saw how my own ain't very fittin' so I made something' better. They ought to clip to your ear, be more comfortable." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 9:08 AM Alayah was a little caught off guard by the consideration, hesitating, before she shyly moved to put them on her ears. Her ears perked a little as the music filled them. "Oh..." she says lowering her hand not sure where to put it not holding the headphone. She looked to Penny. "I... Thank you..." she murmured a light flush touching her cheek. "I-I mean I feel bad cause I don't have a phone or... device that plays music to use them with." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:24 AM Penny laughs. "Darlin' I reckon, those tablets the school gave us ought to do the trick." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 9:43 AM "Oh? I haven't found that part of it yet. Let me go get it" Alayah says tugging off the earphones and moving back into her room to grab her tablet. Coming back she frowned at the screen trying to find the app. "Where...?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:45 AM Penny points the 3.5mm earphone jack on the tablet. "Right there, darlin'" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 9:46 AM "Oh no, I mean the app," she says, shifting to Penny's side after plugging in the earphone's never the less and swiping through the screen. "Do I have to install it?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:47 AM "Oh." Penny says, chuckling. "Let me show you." Penny nods at the living room. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 9:48 AM Moving down the last few of the stairs, Alayah followed Penny into the living room curiously holding the pad. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:50 AM "Alright, what you wanna do is get an app." Penny says before explaining the different apps like itunes and spotify. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 9:56 AM Alayah listened knowing vaguely some things have installed one or two apps. She ended on Spotify after commenting she hadn't got much money and the app was free music. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:58 AM "Well, if that's all you needed, this gal has one mighty need to pee." Penny laughs. "And I ought to get clean and feed before classes." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 10:02 AM "Oh, sure, of course. Thank you. I should grab some food as well," she murmurs, looking to Penny and giving a small smile. "Thank you, Penny... this was... really kind of you..." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:03 AM Penny tips her hat. "See you in a few, darlin'." Penny walks off to the bathroom. Category:Non-Canon Roleplay